The Coming of Arthur Part Two
by Miss Enthusiasimal
Summary: A tag/missing scene to episode 3.13 The Coming of Arthur Part Two. Just what exactly was going through Arthur's head when he heard the bell? What occurred between the army being defeated and Gwen arriving? Let's find out, shall we? No Slash.


_The Coming of Arthur Part Two Tag/ Missing Scene_

Arthur's POV

"What the hell are those two doing?" I shouted angrily but inside my heart sank.

If those warning bells were going off then that must mean that…no…Merlin and Lancelot had to be alive. They had to be. Not that it mattered much. They were all dead anyway.

Sometime later…Merlin's POV

I swung the sword towards the cup and knocked it off its pedestal. That was it, I realized as I watched the crimson blood run down the support column, it was over. We'd won.

I turned and saw Morgana's horrified face as she laid eyes upon her sisters still form. I heard her scream "NO!" and run to Morgause's side, her head in Morgana's lap.

"It's over Morgana," I told her, trying not to pity her.

"No. You're wrong. It's only just begun!"

And then she started screaming, causing the very walls to crack around us. I leapt backwards, pulling Gaius with me, as a section of the roof fell and nearly hit us. I couldn't tell whether she was doing this deliberately or not but it didn't matter, we had to get out of here.

Rushing forwards, Gaius and I helped Lancelot up. I winced when taking his weight pulled at my ribs but I ignored it and continued on anyway. We got out of the chamber and continued on down the hallway. When we were in a suitable chamber, well away from the distraught Morgana, Gaius and I placed Lancelot in a seat and Gaius took a quick look at his injuries.

"The wound is not deep. I'll take you to my chambers and put some salve on it to stop infection-"

But whatever Gaius said after that I did not hear, as I suddenly got very dizzy and had to lean against the table in order to keep myself upright. Once I had steadied myself I looked over my shoulder. Sure enough, Gaius and Lancelot hadn't noticed a thing.

"Okay, let's move you. Merlin, get over here and help me," said Gaius.

"Nonsense Gaius. I can walk," said Lancelot and before Gaius could stop him, he got up and started walking across the room and out the door. Evidently, Gaius saw no use in arguing, and so merely followed him.

Arthur POV

The _immortal _soldiers had exploded. I was stunned. My newly made knights (plus Sir Leon) looked at me and laughed with relief. I rushed to my fathers side.

"You're safe father," I said to him.

Then I realized we were one knight short.

Elyan apparently realized too.

"Where's Gwaine?" he asked.

We all looked to where we had last seen the knight.

"Gwaine?" said Elyan, "You still alive?"

"What do you think?" came Gwaine's voice and we collectively sighed with relief.

"And that's _Sir _Gwaine, to you," he said, appearing in the doorway, and we all laughed.

Then it occurred to me several very important things.

One, even with their army defeated Morgause and Morgana may still be in the castle and a serious threat to Camelot.

Two, they didn't even know whether the entire army was defeated. It may be that something had merely triggered the ones in the dungeons to explode. Though the fact that there were no soldiers coming down the stairs to replace their former comrades meant this was an improbability.

And three; what had happened to Lancelot and Merlin?

"Merlin and Lancelot," said Gwaine.

"You don't reckon they're, you know…" said Percival.

"Dead?" said Leon.

"No. No. Okay! Knights!" I said, calling to the other knights that they had freed from the cells, "We need to scour every inch of this place for soldiers, Morgause and Morgana! Sir Percival. Sir Leon. Could you take my father to his chambers."

"Yes Sire."

"Yes, My Lord."

"My Lord?" asked Elyan.

"Yes, Sir Elyan."

"What about Gwen?"

"We will collect her when we are sure it's safe."

"Of course Sire."

"Okay, men! Get to it! Gwaine, you're with me."

"Yes, My Lord."

"Did you seriously just call me 'My Lord'?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about Arthur."

We headed off to where the warning bell was located, hoping not to see the bodies of our friends along the way. But when they reached it we found no one.

We began to search the castle, but we didn't see hide nor tail of them until…

"You really shouldn't be walking, Lancelot," we heard a familiar, yet totally unexpected voice say.

"I'll be fine," said the voice of one Sir Lancelot.

Turning the corner I saw Gaius, Lancelot and Merlin walking through the corridor.

"Merlin!" cried Gwaine in delight, and he rushed up to give Merlin a hug.

"Come now, my chambers are just over here," said Gaius, steering them towards the door.

"Gaius, what are you doing here?" I asked him.

"Well…I though you could use an old man, so I followed you."

"What happened to you two, eh? Gave me a right heart attack when I heard them bells go off. I thought you two were dead for sure," said Gwaine.

"Yeah, well…change of plan," said Lancelot, panting slightly as he sat down on a bench in Gaius' chambers.

"Oh, really. And whose stupid idea was that? Hmm?" I asked, slightly peeved.

"That would be mine," said Merlin from behind me.

"Of course it was…what did you two do?" I asked.

Merlin seemed to struggle with words for a bit, but then Lancelot spoke.

"Merlin and I couldn't get to the bell without…well, dieing. So Merlin had the brilliant idea of finding the cup of life."

"The cup?" I asked confused.

"Yeah. The soldiers were immortal because their blood was in the cup, right? If something were to happen to the blood…" explained Lancelot.

"They would be mortal again!" I said, finishing the sentence, "That's brilliant Merlin! Who would of thought you could think up something like that!"

I turned to see Merlin leaning heavily on the wall. His breathing was laboured.

"Merlin?" I asked.

"You alright Merlin?" asked Gwaine.

"…no…" he managed to get out before he passed out. Gwaine and I caught him before he hit the ground.

"What happened exactly?" Gwaine asked when we set Merlin on a bed and Gaius started to tend to him.

"We ran into some trouble," said Lancelot.

"What kind of trouble?" I asked.

"Guards, that's how I got injured, I was fending them off then Morgause showed up-"

"Morgause showed up!"

"Yes, My Lord. She used a spell to fling Merlin into a wall," said Lancelot.

"Then I turned up," said Gaius, "And distracted her before she could kill Merlin."

"Then Merlin, uh, tripped her and she fell and I think she broke her neck. I'm sure I heard something snap."

"Merlin _tripped_ a Morgause and killed her!" I said.

"Way to go Merlin," said Gwaine.

"Then Merlin got up and knocked the cup over and it drained of blood."

"So it was Merlin that destroyed the _immortal_ army."

"I had help," said a voice.

"Hey. Lancelot was just telling us your heroic deeds," said Gwaine, gripping Merlins shoulder lightly.

"I heard," slurred Merlin, as Gaius continued to check him over.

"I was just up to the bit where Morgana turned up and caused the room to cave in on itself," said Lancelot.

"WHAT!"

"Yeah. Quite upset, she was."

"Well, it looks like you've got yourself a concussion and some bruised ribs," Gaius diagnosed.

"Brilliant," said Merlin sarcastically.

"You should count yourself lucky, it could have been much worse," scolded Gaius.

I exchanged a glance with Lancelot and the look in his eyes told me that Gaius was indeed correct, it nearly _was_ much worse.

Four hours later…Gwen POV

I was worried. So terribly worried. If things had gone to plan, they all would have been back by now.

And Gaius was gone and I could only guess what that meant.

Then I heard a crack and spun around to see the best sight in the world.

Sir Leon, Elyan, Lancelot, Percival and Gwaine were all standing there.

Dressed in the uniform of Camelot's Knights.

And I knew that everything was going to be okay.

SO what did you guys think? I wrote this down and then typed it up and let me tell you it was a LOT more than four pages handwritten.

I know, I know I should be finishing writing my other Merlin story 'Burvju' but this story wouldn't leave me.

**Please Review! I need sustenance. **


End file.
